criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Salters
Unnamed mother |job = Bartender College student |path = Serial Rapist Unclassified Killer Criminal Accomplice |mo = Rape Bludgeoning |status = Incarcerated |actor = Michael Grant Terry |appearance = "Middle Man" }} "You said that it was to protect us." Christopher "Chris" Salters was a member of a pack of killers which appeared in Middle Man. Background Chris' father, a sheriff by the name of Jeff Salters, was an abusive bully at home who hit Chris to maintain discipline. His wife, fed up with this treatment, left him when Chris was a young adult. After that, Chris began racking up a criminal record for drug offenses and probably violent crimes as well. Later, when he was a freshman at college, he tried out for the track team and tried to join the Kappa Iota Phi fraternity, failing to join both. After that, he met Michael Kosina and started hanging out with him. Sometime later, they got involved in a bar fight that Michael started. They then began abducting exotic dancers, forcing them to dance and have sex with both of them. Chris later recruited Scott Kagan after their first hunt. Middle Man In the beginning of Middle Man, Chris, Scott, and Michael, wearing masks, chase their latest victim, Meredith Joy, with their truck in a cornfield. Michael catches her and rapes and kills her off-screen. The following day, Chris is working at his bar when he sees on the news about the three dead girls. Then Scott came in demanding to know what Chris had gotten him into. They confront Michael, who shrugs and says coldly that he had to do it to protect the group. Later, when Scott began to want out, Michael has Chris bring him out to a cornfield and beat him to punish him. He then gives him a baseball bat and orders him to kill Scott. Chris very reluctantly obliges and beats Scott to death. But, the following day, he begins to feel guilty about this and contemplates calling his father for help but changes his mind at the last minute. Michael, however, sees Chris on his cellphone and beats him for even thinking about turning himself in. They decide to finish business and get rid of the girl. But, at this time, the police were on to them and had them surrounded. Chris held up his gun to the police while Michael used the girl they had as leverage. Emily began talking to Chris, trying to convince him that Michael was bad news by explaining that this wasn't the first time he had a crew. She explained that Michael killed them too and that Michael was going to do the same thing to him. Chris and Michael argued, and suddenly Michael turned his gun on Chris, forcing the police to open fire on Michael, killing him. Chris tried to commit suicide but was stopped by his father, who shot him in the arm. Chris was then moved into a police car and it is assumed that he was put away for the murder of Scott and the women he raped. Modus Operandi Targeting exotic dancers like Michael and Scott, Chris would help abduct them and had forced sex with them in Michael's house. When he killed Scott Kagan, he bludgeoned him to death with a baseball bat under Michael's orders. Known Victims *All of the following were abducted and raped by him, then killed by Michael: **Kimberly Jukes **Amanda Frye **Meredith Joy *Stephanie Wilson *Scott Kagan *Held the following at gunpoint and threatened to shoot during the hideout standoff: **Sheriff Jeff Salters **Emily Prentiss **Derek Morgan **Spencer Reid **Numerous unnamed police officers Notes *Chris is similar to Cory Bridges, a criminal the BAU apprehended early in Season One in the sense that both were unclassified killers who were an only child to sheriffs that aided the BAU. Both also killed their victims by bludgeoning; also, Chris reluctantly murdering Scott is a callback to Cory's incidental murder of his second and final victim in the sense that both kills weren't premeditated. Appearances *Season Six **"Middle Man" Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Abductors Category:Serial Rapists Category:Season Six Criminals